


Yugioh! Colliding Worlds

by The_KrYptIIc_KnIght



Category: Fairy Tail, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Action Dueling, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bikinis, Brotherly Affection, Crossover, Crossover Harem, Crossover Pairings, Dress Up, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Genderswap, Light Bondage, Lust, Maids, Multi, Out of Character, Pseudo-Incest, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Roleplay, Skimpy clothing, Strategy & Tactics, Strip Games, Violence, cleavage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_KrYptIIc_KnIght/pseuds/The_KrYptIIc_KnIght
Summary: Natsu and the rest of Fiore shift from brawn to brains. Fiore is introduced to a card game that changes the way they do things. Fairy Tail and Fiore may be having some prosperity but with all good things, comes a price. Hardships will strike and they'll be forced to face them. Natsu won't be alone during this change, him, his blue haired companion and his fellow mages will support each other through their struggles.





	Yugioh! Colliding Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dueling Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468443) by The 3rd dragneel. 



> This is the first story I've written, I plan on taking it somewhat slowly to improve my storytelling and make for an interesting storyline. I'll try and improve any grammar mistakes, the duels, and any scenes I can improve. A part of why I wanted to write this is because every time I read a story, a fanfiction, watch a anime or anything of the sort. The best girls are always ignored, the characters have fake emotions and betrayals or issues are either forgotten or ignored. When I read Dueling Tail I enjoyed it but I wanted to write a YU-GI-OH and Fairy Tail Crossover with the characters that I enjoy being the main focus. Lucy, Erza, Mira or Lisanna wont be the main love interest since those are overused. They might possibly be added as a miniscule romantic interest, Mira has the highest chance of being added.
> 
> I might shorten the relationship tag list to a smaller amount, probably 10 at most, for characters from Fairy Tail. There will be a whole separate harem for Yugioh characters and duel monsters. If I don't shorten the harem, then some members will probably just be friends with benefits. I'll make a list of who's a romantic interest and who his lovers are, possibly in chapter two or a later chapter. 
> 
> The story will improve as I write it since I'll go back to older chapters and see if there's anything I can improve.

**IMPORTANT: When they summon a monster, unless it says in defense position or face down defense position/set a monster, then it will be in attack position.**  
  
This is one of the first few stories I plan on writing. I'm considering writing an interactive story after this one. Anyway, the inspiration for this fanfiction is Dueling Tail. It's the basis for this story but I plan to take the plot in my own direction. A Fairy Tail and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. This story will start after the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc except some things will be different. I'm going to put as much thought as I can into my fanfictions to make them unique, original and well thought out. Everything in Yu-Gi-Oh up till Zexal will be added. So Monsters, Spells, Traps, Fusions, Rituals, Synchros, and XYZ's will be in the story but no Pendulum or Link Cards.

I don't like characters being coddled. If you cause an issue with a selfish reason, such as Lucy causing the Phantom Lord Arc, Erza the Tower of Heaven and Gray with Daphne, there will be consequences. Friendship and kindness will still be in the story but it's not gonna be a plot device.  
  
**If you have any suggestions for decks, feel welcome to recommend them. Same goes for anything that you see that can be improved such as grammar mistakes, a way to improve descriptions, sentences or anything else.  
  
******"Dark Magic Attack! Regular dialogue.  
  
_'I can win this!'_ Inner thoughts.  
  
_"Igneel, I will find you."_   Mumbling.  
  
**"Let's duel!"** Multiple people speaking at once.  
  
**"NATSU!"** Duel Monster or large creature.  
  
_**'Cave, Year x777'**_ Location and year.  
  
**Hundreds of cards fell from the sky.** Narration.  
****

**"Let's duel!"** Multiple people speaking at once.

 _ **Natsu:LP8000, Hand 6.**_ Stats at the start of a turn.

* * *

 

 _ **Fiore was in the midst of change. Something from the past was returning and changing reality. The returning creatures were Duel Monsters.** _  
  
_**A select few cards started this change.  
** _

* * *

**"Stardust are you sure about this?"** A shadowed figure wearing a dark purple cloak asked the silhouette of a dragon. **"Yes, I'm sure Dark Magician. This boy has peaked my interest, he might just be the one we've been waiting for.**

 **"If he isn't the chosen one then drastic measures must be taken. So let us hope that this _Natsu Dragneel_ can meet our expectations." **A humanoid figure that appeared in a rainbow glow joined the conversation **  
  
****A**   **large**   **floating** **Lacrima Vision was in the center of the four figures. The image on the Lacrima Vision was of a spiky pink haired male. He was currently fighting a large number of people in a tavern styled building. If it wasn't for the smiles and laughing in the room then it would of been concerning.  
  
****"Are you sure that's the only reason Stardust?"** Questioned the humanoid figure with an inquisitive look. **"Hm, what do you mean Neos?"**  
  
**"You're acting a bit rash for just an assumption."** The question dazed Stardust for a moment.  **"The situation is escalating, we don't have time to be cautious anymore. Plus you refused so it's up to me to commence the test."  
  
****"Very well Stardust, but you better have a backup plan in case this fails."** He had a feeling that Stardust was hiding something but he couldn't tell what.  
  
...  
  
**"Aren't there any better options Dark Magician?"** The knight asked with a skeptical tone.  **"Possibly 39, but we need to trust Stardust's decision."**

* * *

Today was a stressful day for Natsu. He was still healing after his fight with Laxus but he didn't catch a break, Erza was trying to force the injured guild members to work the pain off, Lucy was complaining about rent and the Thunder God Tribe were still trying to convince Gramps to forgive Laxus. Eventually the tension reached its peak which caused a massive fight. It got the point where Gramps had to step in and order everyone to take mandatory relaxation days.

Once he and Happy got home, Natsu saw that there was something on their hammock. It was a card, an empty card. He put it in his pocket before falling asleep with Happy.  
  
The card reminded him of something, memories that he saw in his dreams.

* * *

 _' **Guild Master Meeting, Year x783'**_  
  
After Lullaby was defeated, Natsu saw a glowing object next to the flute. Picking it up, he saw that it was a brown card. The picture on the card was a dragon with two tails, its left side was black and its right was white.

 _"Light and Darkness Dragon?"_ Happy noticed Natsu mumbling to himself, Natsu put the card in his pocket before joining the others.

* * *

 _' **Galuna Island, Year x784'**_  
  
While Deliora's corpse was crumbling, two cards on a piece of ice bumped into Natsu's leg. One was a silver card with another dragon on it except this one was a white ryu dragon with four angel wings and a halo like object on its head. The other card was brown with a woman made of ice on it, the woman's name was Snow Fairy and the dragons was Light End Dragon. "More cards?"

* * *

  _' **Phantom Lord Guildhall, Year x784'**_

Natsu fell to the floor after beating Gajeel. Before Lucy and Happy reached him, something fell on top of him. A card, it was another brown card. There was a picture of a dragon on it, it had a dark black right side and a flaming left side with a glowing orange core in its chest.  _"Dwarf Star Dragon Planeter?"_  He barely managed to pocket it before the pain hit his body.

* * *

  ** _'Tower of Heaven, Year x784"_**

While the others were hugging Erza and celebrating, Natsu noticed a piece of etherion floating towards him. There were two more cards on it. The first was another silver one with a black and purple dragon with a face on its chest. The second, a brown card was of small pale girl with long violet hair with a headband, it had black lining with violet diamond shaped patterns and a large snowflake on each side. She had amethyst eyes and a white scarf covering the lower half of her face, she was wearing a violet kimono that hid her arms from sight with a skirt under her kimono, the kimono had dark violet frills with a large ribbon on her chest. Her legs were left bare except for a pair of socks and red sandals.  _'Dark End Dragon, Ghostrick Yuki-Onna?'_

* * *

 _ **End Flashbacks**_  
  
When he woke up he saw nothing but white. Glancing around he saw emptiness, nothing around him. In a burst of light something appeared. A lanky, tall silver skinned dragon with patches of blue. A four pointed crest with a trident like points extending from the back along with a smaller shorter point running down it's snout. It has glowing yellow eyes and a pointed long purple tongue. With large, folded and crinkled wings with three spikes on top of them.  
  
Staring in shock at the dragon, Natsu took a few steps back before gathering his courage. Running forward with a determined look in his eyes, he yelled at it. "Hey you! If you're really a dragon then do you know where Igneel is?!" The Dragon took a moment to look at him before glowing in a white light.  
  
Once the light faded, Natsu took multiple steps back before falling back out of shock. What was in front of him wasn't a dragon anymore. It was a small petite girl, she was 5'2 ft tall with 32B cup breast. She had a slender, slightly pale body, carolina blue hair and amber eyes. The wings and claws we're the same but smaller and more compact. She had a bikini armor styled outfit. Consisting of a navy blue gem-like top with white scale trim. Her headpiece consisted of three points, one on each side of her head and one on top of her head. The lower half of her outfit was a white loincloth covering her groin with a white, tight fitting bikini bottom below it, the top was strap bikini. Her slim legs were fitted with tight navy blue garter belt stockings along with white flat shoes. Her elbows were protected by matching shoulder plates.  
  
In simple terms she was elegant yet adorable. Noticing his stare, she choked before introducing herself.  **"G-greetings, my name is Stardust and I've taken you here for a test. We've been watching you and I think you might be the one we've been waiting for."**

Breaking out of his trance, Natsu coughed himself back to reality. With a slight blush on his cheeks, he asked her the questions running through his mind. "Where am I? What are you? What test? Who's we?" She answered him a calm tone contrasting his impatience. Natsu's expression was stern but his thoughts were distracted. _'She's not hitting me? Was Gramps right? Is not every girl a terrifying monster?'_    
**  
"For your first question, we're in the Ethereal Realm. A unique world that only a select few are capable of entering, along with anyone they deem worthy. I've already told you the basics of who I am. The rest of your questions will be answered soon."**  
  
Before he had anytime to respond, the surroundings transitioned from white to a grassy plain. Looking down when he felt extra weight on his arm, he saw some sort of device **.** There was a white round center, with a red transitioning converging with two combining parts. The merged parts had the appearance of a slightly bent trapezoid on the side, five blue slots were spread across the device. On each slot there was a small red triangle, each slot had a yellow glowing trim around them. There were two black straps on his arm which kept it attached to him. The red portion of the device had a red empty slot, on the right side of the device there was another slot but this one was full of cards. In the center there was a empty black glass-like rectangle.  
  
"What the hell is this? What did you do!" She seemed unfazed by the shouting, although internally she was getting annoyed with all the questions. With a deep breathe, she spoke in a calm voice.  **"That's a duel disk. A battle city duel disk to be precise. You use it to duel."** Tapping the device with her claw, the duel disk activated within a moment.  
  
"The hell is dueling and why should I get involved?" It was a valid question, so Stardust already prepared for it. **"Because it'll make you stronger. Plus it's really fun."** She knew it would hook Natsu, and she was right. He took to it like a knight to a damsel in distress.  **"To save time I'll use my**   **magic** **to give you the basic knowledge of dueling."**  Tapping his forehead with her claw, there was a small blue glow.  
  
"Really, playing with cards? You brought me here and refuse to tell me anything to play with some cards?" Ignoring his complaining, Stardust continued.  **"Now that you have the basic idea on dueling, I have a surprise for you."  
  
**With a snap, light blue segments formed together to create a humanoid shape. When the light vanished, The figures hair was spiked upwards, black in color with gold highlights. He wore a long sleeved, blue jacket with a higher collar and two amber gems on his shoulders. Under the jacket was a black shirt with a red symbol, along with brown gloves that reached his elbows. The lower half of his clothing consist of black jeans with the same amber gems on his knees, with calf high motorcycle boots. A jagged yellow mark on his face was one of his most defining features.  
  
**"This is is Yusei Fudo, and he's going to be your first opponent."** The newcomer bowed his head towards Natsu. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yusei, Stardust asked me to help mentor you. I'm not great at holding back so I expect your best."  
  
"I only bring my best. I'm all fired up!"  
  
**"Let's duel!"**

* * *

 **Natsu LP:8000  
  
****Yusei LP:8000  
**  
Yusei drew his first card before smirking at his hand.  
  
_**Yusei:LP8000, Hand 6.**_  
  
"I'll go first to give you the basic idea of what to do. I summon Level Eater in defense mode, and play pot of greed before ending my turn with two facedowns." A light shined in front of him, when it faded a redish orange metal ladybug with a yellow star on it's back appeared. A green pot with a grinning face appeared as well before it exploded.  
  
**Level Eater:LV 1 Dark Attribute, Insect Type (ATK 600, DEF 0)**  
  
Natsu stared incredulously at him. "Really, a bug? That's your great start? Good thing I brought bug spray."  
  
_**Natsu:LP8000, Hand 6.**_  
  
Come on out Elemental HERO Solid Soldier." A purple skinned man wearing slick spiked metal armor, with blue lining across it jumped onto the field from behind Natsu. **  
**  
**Elemental HERO Solid Soldier:LV 4 Earth Attribute, Warrior type (ATK 1300, 1100)**  
  
"Elemental HERO Solid Soldier lets me special summon Elemental HERO Woodsman from my hand." A large green skinned man with red eyes and a wood left arm, side and leg wearing a brown fur loincloth and boots jumped out from the trees.  
  
**Elemental HERO Woodsman:LV 4 Earth Attribute, Warrior Type (ATK 1000, DEF 2000)  
  
**"I'm not done yet! I activate the spell card, Fake Hero. This lets me special summon a elemental hero from my hand. I choose Elemental HERO Knospe. A plant bud wearing a silver necklace with a red gem crawled out from the ground, it had a yellow tip on top of its head and two leafs coming out from its back.  
  
**Elemental HERO Knospe: LV 3 Earth Attribute, Plant Type (ATK 600, DEF 1000)**  
  
"I'm not letting Fake Hero activate its second effect, so I play my spell Rose Bud. This lets Knospe Grow into a new more powerful monster, so long little cutie and come on out Elemental HERO Poison Rose." Knospe glowed in a yellow light before a new creature replaced them.  
  
A light pink skinned woman with D cup breast wearing a helmet with long white feathers coming out of it, her dress was dark green with leafs around her neck. It revealed a good amount of cleavage with the sides of her breast shown and a slit between them, her sleeves were the same leafs along with her mid length skirt. She had a golden yellow belt with a blue gem and light red stockings.  
  
**Elemental HERO Poison Rose:LV 6 Earth Attribute, Plant Type (ATK 1900, DEF 2000)**  
  
The new female monster turned to face Natsu and gave him a flirtatious look. The action caused Natsu to blush from embarrassment, Yusei to smile in amusement and Stardust had an unintelligible look on her face.  
  
"Ahem, I'll play one card facedown, now Elemental HERO Woodsman attack his Level Eater!" Woodsman charged towards Level Eater and squashed it with his wooden arm.  
  
"Your misery isn't over yet though. Poison Rose attack him directly!" Poison Rose threw a handful of thorns towards Yusei but!  
  
"I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow, this blocks one of your attacks before going back to being facedown!" The thorns reflected off of a helmet on two metal poles with a white scarf.  
  
"I still got Solid Soldier and he's gonna finish what Poison Rose started, attack Yusei with Shield Bash!" Solid Soldier's shields both started glowing blue before bashed Yusei with his right shield.  
**  
****Yusei LP:8000-6700  
**  
"Good job Natsu, three monsters in one turn but now it's my turn."  
  
_**Yusei:LP6700, Hand 6.**_  
  
"I discard one card to special summon Quickdraw Synchron." Discarding a card in the graveyard, a cowboy toy robot appeared in a glowing light, he was wearing a brown cowboy hat with a white feather, a red cape, holding a toy gun, with a holster on each hip.  
  
**Quickdraw Synchron:LV 5 Wind Attribute, Machine Type (ATK 700, DEF 1400)  
  
**"I summon Sonic Chick and use Quillbolt Hedgehog's ability from my grave to special summon him." A pink bird with a orange feather tip on its head, wearing a green collar and gold bell with red shoes and a orange hedgehog with bolts sticking out of its back both appeared in a glowing light.  
  
**Sonic Chick:LV 1 Earth Attribute, Winged Beast Type (ATK 300, DEF 300)  
  
****Quillbolt Hedgehog:LV 2 Earth Attribute, Machine Type (ATK 800, DEF 800)**  
  
"It's time for me to summon my most powerful monster! I tune my level 5 Quickdraw Synchron, Level 1 Sonic Chick and Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog."  
  
"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"  
  
Quickdraw Synchron morphed into two green rings, Sonic Chick and Quillbolt Hedgehog turned into three white stars that merged with the two rings, causing a large blast of light. When the light faded a large dragon flew onto the field. It was the same dragon he saw before. He turned to look at where Stardust was before but she was gone.  
  
"What the hell?! How, why! She's a dragon then a human and now a dragon again?!"  
  
**Stardust Dragon:LV 8 Wind Attribute, Dragon Type (ATK 2500, DEF 2000)**  
  
"You'll get your answers later, for now I use Level Eaters ability, I lower Stardust Dragon's level to special summon it in defense position."

**Stardust Dragon:LV8-7**

A small speck flew off of Stardust. It slowly grew in size till Level Eater was its full size next to Stardust.  
  
**Level Eater:LV 1 Dark Attribute, Insect Type (ATK 600, DEF 0)  
  
**_'I don't get what's going on but she's so cool!'_ Poison Rose sneered at Natsu. He didn't speak out loud but he felt like she was jealous of him admiring Stardust,  
  
"Stardust attack his Poison Rose with Cosmic Flare." Stardust cocked its head back with a white energy building up in its jaw.  
  
"Not so fast, I activate my trap, Hero Barrier! This negates your attack as long as I have a Elemental Hero on my field." A energy shield appeared in front of Poison Rose, blocking the blast. "Good move Natsu, I'll place one facedown and end my turn."  
  
_**Natsu:LP8000, Hand 1.**_  
  
"Woodsman's ability lets me add Polymerization to my hand from my deck. I'll draw some more cards with Pot of Greed. I'm bringing out Card Trooper in defense mode. A red, blue and yellow space rover appeared on the field.  
  
**Card Trooper:LV 3 Earth Attribute, Machine Type (ATK 400, DEF 400)**  
  
"Card Trooper's ability lets me send the top three cards in my deck to the grave and he gains 500 ATK for each one." The top three cards ejected themselves into his hand, each time one slid into the graveyard Card Trooper glowed blue. The cards were Elemental HERO Ocean, Elemental HERO Blazeman and Elemental HERO Lady heat.  
  
**Card Trooper:ATK 400-1900**  
  
"One facedown and that's all."  
  
**Yusei:LP6700, Hand 3.  
  
**"I place one card facedown, Stardust attack his Card Trooper with Cosmic Flare." The blast of energy hit Card Trooper with no interference.  
  
"Card Troopers special effect lets me draw one card when he's destroyed."  
  
**Natsu:LP8000, Hand 2.**  
  
"Woodsman brings another Polymerization to my hand. Once again it's time to draw some more cause I play Graceful Charity which lets me draw three cards but I have to discard two. They won't be gone for long though because I activate my trap, Ungraceful Charity which lets me return any discarded cards back to my hand. A hero's gonna change his identity since I play the spell Hero Mask. This lets me send Elemental HERO Wildheart to the grave and give Woodsman his name. That's not the only spell I'll be playing this turn since here comes Fifth Hope. This lets me shuffle the five Elemental HEROES in my grave back to my deck and draw two cards.  
  
"It's fusion time! I'll play the spell Polymerization to fuse the Necroshade on my field with the Elemental HERO Wildheart in my hand to summon Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman!"  
  
A large dark skinned man with black tattoos, long red hair and a gold staff appeared in a purple glow.  
  
**Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman:LV 6 Dark Attribute, Warrior Type (ATK 1900, DEF 1800)**  
  
"Necroid Shaman's ability lets me destroy one of your monsters when it's summoned and replace it with another one from your graveyard. Go Spirit Exchange!" Necroid Shaman spun his stuff before firing a purple blast of energy at Stardust. Right as it was about to hit Stardust, it reflected off her wings and back at Necroid Shaman. The blast caused him to explode while Stardust faded away.  
  
"Stardust's ability lets me sacrifice him to negate an effect that would destroy her while also destroying the card." Yusei smirked towards Natsu. "Nice try Natsu, but not good enough."  
  
"AGH! That doesn't matter, I play my second Polymerization. This lets me fuse Elemental HERO Ocean and Necro Gardna to bring out out, Elemental HERO Escuridao!"  
  
A black crystal humanoid with four skinny wings rose out of Natsu's shadow.  
  
**Elemental HERO Escuridao:LV 8 Dark Attribute, Warrior Type (ATK 2500, 2000)**  
  
"Escuridao gains 100 ATK for each Elemental HERO in my graveyard, which equals 300 points.  
  
**Elemental HERO Escuridao:ATK 2500-2800**  
  
"Poison Rose reverse the food chain! Fertilizer!" Poison Rose was covered in a pinkish purple energy. She snapped her fingers before multiple vines pulled Level Eater underground. Seconds later there was an explosion underground, causing Poison Rose to adopt a cocky smirk.  
  
"Escuridao, finish the job by attacking Yusei directly!" Escuridao's hand turned into a blade as he charged towards Yusei.  
  
"Not so fast Natsu! I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow." The same scarecrow blocked Escuridao and knocked him back to Natsu's field.  
  
"You forget about my trap Natsu?" The sarcasm just ticked Natsu off even more.  
  
"Did you forget about Solid Soldier? Well he's attacking directly with Shield Bash." Solid Soldier charged forward and bashed Yusei with his left shield.   
  
**Yusei:LP6700-5400**

The blow knocked Yusei back but he quickly regained his balance.  
  
_**'In his first duel he managed to accomplish all of this in only one turn. Not only did he summon a Masked Hero but he also brought out a fusion monster all in one turn and landed a direct attack against a skilled duelist.'**_  
  
Yusei drew his card and smirked when he saw it.  
  
_**Yusei:LP6700, Hand 3.**_  
  
"It's over Natsu. Since your turn is over Stardust Dragon returns to my field but she won't be alone for long. I summon Cosmic Compass." A orange and yellow compass point appeared next to Stardust.  
  
"And when Cosmic Compass is summoned I can summon Compass Tokens equal to the amount of numbers on your field, I count two." Two more compass points appeared next to the original.  
  
**Cosmic Compass:LV 1 Earth Attribute, Machine Type (ATK 100, DEF 300)  
  
****Compass Tokens:LV1 Earth Attribute, Machine Type (ATK 0, DEF 0)  
  
**"I play the spell Advance Draw." A card with an angel like creature next to a deck drawing two cards appeared. "This lets me tribute Stardust Dragon to draw two cards." Stardust dispersed into two balls of light which transformed into cards in Yusei's hand.  
  
"Why would you sacrifice Stardust just to draw some cards?"  
  
"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Stardust." Stardust flew back onto the field from the clouds.  
  
A spell of a man and a beast appeared on the field. "My spell Double Summon lets me normal summon a second monster. Majestic Dragon join the fray!" A small pink dragon with a large large and yellow eyes flew down from the sky.  
  
**Majestic Dragon:LV 1 Light Attribute, Dragon Type (ATK 0, DEF 0)**  
  
"Too bad he wont be staying for long. I tune my level 8 Stardust Dragon, level 1 Majestic Dragon and level 1 Cosmic Compass together."  
  
"I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!"  
  
Majestic Dragon morphed into two green rings, Stardust and Cosmic Compass transformed into nine white stars that merged with the rings. A creature covered in a white light flew through the sky before the light faded. A white ryu style dragon with four wings, large shoulders connecting its body with its wings, legs and trident shaped points on its head. A large red gem was on each wing and its knees, a purple gem on each of its shoulders and two on its breast plate. **  
  
Majestic Star Dragon:LV 10 Wind Attribute, Dragon Type (ATK 3800, DEF 3000)  
  
**"Wha, what! She changed! I demand answers now! I will not continue with this duel unless you answer my questions."  
  
Yusei and Stardust both sighed, expecting this to eventually happen.  **"It's sort of like fusion but different Natsu. I tuned with other monsters in order to become a new, stronger monster. As for your earlier question, I'm a Duel** **Monster Spirit. I have a human form and a dragon form. I'm not the only duel monster with this ability."** Natsu  didn't quite get it but that didn't matter right now.  
  
"Now that your curiosity is quenched, Majestic Star Dragon attack his Escuridao with Star Shrine Shred!"

Majestic Star Dragon covered herself with blue energy, reared her head back and rammed through Escuridao causing him to explode.

**Natsu LP:8000-7000**

"I activate my trap, Stardust flash." A trap with three glowing Stardust flipped upwards. "This lets me bring back Stardust Dragon."

Stardust appeared in a glowing light next to Majestic Star Dragon.

 **Stardust Dragon:LV 8 Wind Attribute, Dragon type (ATK 2500, DEF 2000)**    
  
"Stardust attack Poison Rose, Cosmic Flare!"

Stardust reared her head back before launching a blast of white energy at Poison Rose. Before the attack landed, Poison Rose blew a kiss towards Natsu. Once it hit, the resulting explosion sent Natsu flying back.

**Natsu LP:7000-6400**

"I'm still not done yet, I lower Stardust's level by one to bring Level Eater back again."

**Stardust Dragon:LV8-7**

**Level Eater:LV 1 Dark Attribute, Insect Type (ATK 600, DEF 0)**

"Level Eater devour his life points!"

Level Eater flew forward and bit Natsu's finger. "OW, OW, OW!"

 **Natsu LP:6400-5800**  
  
Natsu blew on his finger while glaring at Yusei.

"I activate my trap, Shooting Star. This lets me destroy one card on the field if I have a Stardust monster. Say goodbye to Solid Soldier."

Falling stars fell from the sky and crushed Solid Soldier.

 ** _Natsu:LP5800, Hand 1._**  
  
"You're gonna pay for that! I special summon Bubbleman from my hand since he's the only card in it, and since he's the only card on my field I draw two cards."

"I summon Elemental HERO Stratos." A blue skinned man wearing blue clothes with white wings that have large disk flew soared onto the field.

**Elemental HERO Stratos:LV 4 Wind Attribute, Warrior Type (ATK 1800, DEF 300)**

"His ability lets me bring one HERO monster from my deck to my hand. Now it's time for Ultra Polymerization, it cost me 2000 life points but it's worth it. I fuse my two monsters in order to create the creature of the land and the oceans, the mighty Elemental HERO Terra Firma!"

A large bulky white man with a purple head, purple shoulders and a red gem on his chest.

**Elemental HERO Terra Firma:LV 8 Earth Attribute, Warrior Type (ATK 2500, DEF 2000)**

"That may be strong but it's not enough to beat my Majestic Star Dragon, Natsu."

"I'm not done yet, I use Necroshades ability to special summon Elemental HERO Bladedge from my hand!"  
  
A large gold man with a blade on each arm and two gold wings points on its back rose appeared in a red light.  
  
"Your move Yusei." The grin on his face revealed that he had a plan, but Yusei couldn't figure it out.  
  
_**Yusei:LP6700, Hand 1.**_  
  
"You summoned two monsters weaker than Majestic Star Dragon? Well it doesn't matter. I play the spell Card of Sanctity. This forces both players to draw till they have six cards." Natsu and Yusei both drew six cards.

"I summon Junk Synchron." A small pudgy orange robot with a white scarf appeared on the field. "His ability lets me bring Sonic Chick back in defense position." Sonic Chick appeared next to Junk Synchron in a blue light.  
  
**Junk Synchron:LV 3 Dark Attribute, Machine Type (ATK 1300, DEF 500)  
  
****Sonic Chick:LV 1 Earth Attribute, Winged Beast Type (ATK 300, DEF 300)**  
  
"They won't be around for long because-"  
  
"No, not again. Not another Synchro Monster!"  
  
"I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron and both of my Compass Tokens."  
  
"Clustering stars will call upon a new force. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"  
  
Junk Synchron morphed into two green rings which both Compass Tokens flew through before transforming into two white stars. When they merged with the rings a somewhat humanoid figure appeared in a blue light,  
  
It was a purple robot with a large right fist and a white scarf.  
  
**Junk Warriot:LV 5 Dark Attribute, Machine Type (ATK 2300, DEF 1300)  
**  
"When Junk Warrior is summoned he gains the combined attack of all level two or lower monsters on my field. So he gains 300 ATK points from Sonic Chick. Go Junk Warrior, Power of Fellows!"  
  
Sonic Chick and Junk Warrior both glowed green.  
  
**Junk Warrior:ATK 2300-2600  
**  
"Junk Warrior, attack his Terra Firma. Scrap Fist!" Junk Warriors fist glowed white while he soared towards Terra Firma. His fist collided with Terra Firma's left cheek.  
  
_**'Was I wrong? Is he not the one. His dueling skills are impressive but they're not great. Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe-'**_  
  
Her thoughts were cut off when Terra Firma countered with his own punch which destroyed Junk Warrior.  
  
"What just happened."  
  
When he looked closer he saw that Bladedge was missing and Terra Firma was covered in a golden glow.  
  
"Terra Firma's ability lets me tribute a Elemental Hero and give him its power till the end of the turn.  
  
**Elemental HERO Terra Firma: ATK 2500-5100**  
  
**Yusei LP:4400  
  
**"Good counter Natsu, but it'll take more than that to beat me." A facedown appeared behind Stardust.  
  
**Natsu:LP5800, Hand 7.  
  
**Natsu looked up from his cards with a grin, shocking Stardust and Yusei.  
  
"It's about time I finish this duel! I play Polymerization. This lets me fuse Elemental HERO Burstinatrix and Elemental HERO Avian from my hand to create. Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"  
  
A green skinned man with a angel wing on his left, a red tail and a red dragon head for a right arm and a black head jumped down from a tree next to Terra Firma.  
  
**Elemental HERO Flame Wingman:LV 6 Wind Attribute, Warrior Type (ATK 2100, DEF 1200)**  
**  
** "I activate my trap, Triggered Summon." Yusei flipped a card on his duel disk, a trap with a elven warrior and a beast man fighting started glowing.  
  
"When you special summon a monster this lets both of special summon one level 4 or lower monster from our hand. I choose Shield Warrior in defense position."  
  
A man with the appearance of a samurai holding a lance and a metal tower shield appeared in a white light.  
  
**Shield Warrior:LV 3 Earth Attribute, Warrior Type (ATK 800, DEF 1600)**  
  
"I choose Elemental HERO Clayman." A large stone clay man with a red small orb burst through a boulder.  
  
**Elemental HERO Clayman:LV 4 Earth Attribute, Warrior Type (ATK 800, DEF 2000)**  
  
"My monsters may not be strong enough yet but I'll play Fusion Recovery. This lets me bring Polymerization and Wildheart back to my hand. I'll play Polymerization once again to fuse Flame Wingman and Sparkman to summon Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!"  
  
A green skinned man with most of his body covered in silver metallic armor, the top of his gauntlets were gold and on the back of the armor there were two metal angelic wings.  
  
**Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman:LV 8 Light Attribute, Warrior Type (ATK 2500, DEF 2100)  
**

"And before you say it, he is strong enough to beat your monsters. Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK for every Elemental HERO in my graveyard. And I count twelve which means he gains 3600 points!"  
  
**Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman:ATK 2500-6100  
  
**"It's got more than double Stardust's attack points!"  
  
Yusei and Stardust both stared in shock at the spectacular glowing monster. **  
  
**"Clayman won't be staying for long because I'm bringing out another fusion. GO MIRACLE FUSION! I fuse Clayman on my field with the Burstinatrix in my grave to summon Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster."  
  
A stream of fire hit the field and when it died out there was a new monster in Claymans place. She looked similar to Clayman except she was less top heavy, she had a rocket launcher as a right arm and a red shield for her left.  
  
**Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster:LV 6 Fire Attribute, Warrior Type (ATK 2000, DEF 2500)  
  
**"I play the field spell Skyscraper." The sky turned black and a city full of skyscrapers burst from the ground. "O-Oversoul, I'm bringing back Elemental HERO Flame wingman." A purple flaming O appeared which Flame wingman flew through,  
  
**Elemental HERO Flame Wingman:LV 6 Wind Attribute, Warrior Type (ATK 2100, DEF 1200)  
  
****Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman:ATK 6100-5800  
  
**"I play the Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman." Necroid Shaman appeared in a green light.  
  
**Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman:LV 6 Dark Attribute, Warrior Type (ATK 1900, DEF 1800)  
  
**"You know the the drill, Necroid Shaman replace Junk Warrior with Cosmic Compass. Spirit Exchange!" A blast of purple energy caused Junk Warrior to disappear and Cosmic Compass to appear in his place. **  
  
Cosmic Compass:LV 1 Earth Attribute, Machine Type (ATK 100, DEF 300)  
  
**"Necroid Shaman attack Cosmic Compass." Necroid Shaman swung his staff forward but Scrap Iron Scarecrow blocked it.  
  
"Rampart Blaster finish the job, Rampart Barrage." Rampart Blaster fired a series of rockets at Cosmic Compass causing it to explode.  
  
**Yusei LP:4400-2500  
  
**"Flame Wingman attack Sonic Chick with Skydive Scorcher." Flame Wingman lit himself on fire before jumping a skyscraper and crushing Sonic Chick.  
  
"Shining Flare Wingman attack Majestic Star Dragon." Shining Flare Wingman sent a burst of light towards Majestic Star Dragon.  
  
A empty cube absorbed the light and blasted a dark energy at Majestic Star Dragon from the other side.  
  
**Majestic Star Dragon:ATk 3800-5800  
  
**"What the hell just happened!?"  
  
Looking closer Natsu saw a trap behind Stardust.  
  
"My trap Power Frame stops your attack, equips to Majestic Star Dragon and powers her up equal to the gap between Majestic Star and Shining Flare Wingman."  
  
"I use Terra Firma's ability to give him Shining Flare Wingman's attack points." Shining Flare Wingman turned transformed into a white light which covered Terra Firma.  
  
**Elemental HERO Terra Firma:ATK 2500-8300  
  
**_**'8300 ATK Points? I think I might of been right, he is special.'  
  
**_Stardust and Yusei both had a smile on their face.  _'Summoning Shield Warrior was pointless, I never even got to send him to the grave.'_  
  
"Terra Firma finish this duel!"  
  
Terra Firma charged towards Majestic Star Dragon and destroyed her with a right handed uppercut.  
  
She left the field in a massive explosion that knocked Yusei multiple feet away.  
  
**Yusei LP:2500-0  
  
****Winner: Natsu Dragneel.**  
  
The cards on the field vanished and Stardust reverted back to her human form.  
  
"Good job Natsu, you proved that you're a worthy enough duelist for my deck."  
  
Before Natsu could reply, a light formed shined in his hand. When it faded he saw a second deck. The top card was Stardust Dragon.  
  
**"We have one more gift for you but you'll have to wait till you're awake to see it."  
  
**"Wha-" Natsu went to look back towards them but everything went blank.

**Author's Note:**

> Rate and Review. If you see any grammar mistakes please tell me. If you know how to improve a sentence, description, dueling or etc, then you're more than welcome to review. I'll try and improve this story on my own but i may not notice some errors.
> 
> ~KrypticKnight signing out~


End file.
